Texas Disneyland
This is The Texas Version of Disneyland Park Which Will Be Called Texas Disneyland Which is Part of Texas Disney Resort. List of Lands: World Bazaar Attractions: 1. Disneyland Railroad (World Bazaar) 2. The Walt Disney Story 3. City Hall 4. Main Street Cinema 5. Disney's Fantillusion 6. All Star Disney Parade 7. Spongebob Squarepants Disneyland Park Adventure 8. The Disney Gallery 9. Penny Arcade 10. Omnibus Shopping: 1. Camera Center 2. Grand Emporium 3. Magic Shop 4. Victoria's Jewelry 5. Disney & Company 6. The Storybook Store 7. World Bazaar Confectionery 8. Balloon Vendor 9. House of Greetings Restaurants: 1. Sweetheart Cafe 2. Casey's Coner 3. Walt's Restaurant 4. Ice Cream Cones 5. Cookie Kitchen 6. The Coffee Grinder 7. Crystal Palace Restaurant 8. Plaza Gardens 9. Great American Waffle Company Adventureland Attractions: 1. Pirates of the Caribbean 2. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management 3. Jungle Cruise 4. Swiss Family Treehouse 5. Fire Mountain Shopping: 1. Adventureland Bazaar 2. The Golden Galleon 3. Blackbeard's Portrait Deck 4. Fire Mountain Trading Company 5. Candy Wagon 6. Tropical Arctic Shop Restaurants: 1. Royal Street Veranda 2. Blue Bayou Restaurant 3. Cafe Orleans 4. Polynesian Terrace Restaurant 5. Parkside Wagon Westernland Attractions: 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Country Bear Theater 3. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 4. Mark Twain Riverboat 5. Tom Sawyer Island Rafts 6. Westernland Shooting Gallery 7. Fantasmic! 8. Disneyland Railroad (Westernland) Shopping: 1. General Store 2. Trading Post 3. Frontier Woodcraft 4. Big Al's 5. Woodcarver's Workshop Restaurants: 1. Pecos Bill Cafe 2. Hungry Bear Restaurant 3. Lucky Nugget Cafe 4. Westernland Fries 5. Aunt Shelby's Pancake House 6. Club 55 7. Rainbow Horseshoe Saloon Critter Country Attractions: 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Beaver Brothers Explorer Canoes Shopping: 1. Oot & Holler Hideout 2. Splashdown Photos 3. The Final Jam Gift Shop 4. Flick Duck's Junk Shop 5. Professor Barnaby Owl's Photographic Art Studio Restaurants: 1. Golden Otter Lodge 2. Critter Country Fruit Cart 3. Grandma Sara's Kitchen 4. Mile Long Bar 5. Rackety's Raccoon Saloon Fantasyland Attractions: 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train 7. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 8. Pixie Hollow 9. Haunted Mansion 10. It's a Small World 11. Casey Jr. Circus Train 12. Storybook Land Canal Boats 13. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 14. Disney Castle Carrousel 15. Snow White's Grotto 16. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 17. Mad Tea Party 18. Alice in Wonderland 19. Matterhorn Bobsled 20. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 21. Skyway to Tomorrowland 22. Ariel's Grotto 23. Wrath of the Firebird Shopping: 1. Mickey's Harmony Fair 2. Kingdom Treasures 3. Baby Mine 4. Fantasy Gofts 5. Fantasyland Camera Shop 6. The Mad Hatter 7. Pleasure Island Candies 8. Pooh Corner 9. Sir Mickey's 10. Disney Castle Couture 11. The Three Fairie's Sweet Shop 12. Gepetto's Restaurants: 1. Queen Minnie's Royal Table 2. Troubadour Tavern 3. Friar's Nook 4. Be Our Buest Restaurant 5. Gaston's Tavern 6. Scuttle's Landing 7. Captain Hook's Galley 8. Cleo's 9. Village Pastry 10. Toad Hall Sora's ToonTown Attractions: 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 6. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 7. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 8. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 9. The Barnstormer at Goofy's Farm 10. Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) Shopping: 1. ToonTown Delivery Company 2. Gag Factory 3. ToonTown Five and Dime 4. Country Bounty Restaurants: 1. Goofy's Dinghy Drink 2. Toon Pop 3. Out of Bounds Ice Cream 4. Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Good Time Cafe 5. Miley's Musical Wagon 6. Mickey's Trailer 7. Sora's Popcorn Shop 8. Snoopy's Treats 9. House of Mouse Tomorrowland Attractions: 1. Star Tours: An Kingdom Hearts Adventure 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. Captain EO 4. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 5. WEDWay PeopleMover 6. The Timekeeper 7. Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast 8. Star Jets 9. Grand Circuit Raceway 10. Space Mountain 11. Olie Polie's Space Adventures 12. Monsters Inc: Ride & Go Seek 13. If You Had Wings 14. Starcade 15. Disneyland Railroad (Tomorrowland) Shopping: 1. Cosmic Encounter 2. Planet M 3. Olie Polie's Candy Shop 4. Tomorrowlanding 5. Tom Morrow's Ice Station Restaurants: 1. Pan Galactic Pizza Port 2. Plaza Restaurant 3. Soft Landing 4. Tomorrowland Terrace 5. Space Place FoodPort 6. Lite Bite Satellite 7. Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet 8. Endor Burgers & Fries Park Hours Spring: 8AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-1AM Fall: 8AM-9PM Winter: 9AM-12AM Category:Texas Disney Resort